


Love and Other Inconveniences

by radiosatan



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Post s02e04, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosatan/pseuds/radiosatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah allows himself a few moments to understand what he feels for Audrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Other Inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just really emotional, like Noah is so in love with Audrey it hurts and just omg pls kill me

This was the worst possible outcome Noah could have imagined. He would have much rather Audrey tell him off, fight him, say she didn’t want to speak to him anymore, anything other than what the reality of this situation was. Audrey refused to remember it. She acknowledged that it happened, but just kind of dismissed anything Noah tried to say about it. And that hurt more than losing Audrey altogether.

Everybody knew Noah used to really fancy Audrey, that was no secret. Even Audrey knew, and she thought it was sweet. Consistently told him no, but still thought it was sweet of him. What everybody _didn’t_ know is that Noah never actually got over it. He dated Riley and everything seemed fine for a while. But then Riley died and there was only one person he wanted to help him feel better: Audrey. He had on multiple occasions told her that she was his “favourite person in the world” and she was the only person he wanted to see after Riley was killed.

Audrey was everything to Noah, she was truly the love of his life, and that was one of the worst things she could have been to him. If it wasn’t enough that she’d been Noah’s best friend for so long, any talk of this would be a disaster, there was also Audrey’s recent sexual developments. He totally believed her, he always believed her, when she just labelled it “bi-curious” and ended it there, but having the words of Zoey now stuck in his head calling Audrey his “gay best friend” made his previously unquestioned belief start to falter. He’d always known that a romantic future with Audrey just wasn’t realistic, but always thought it was going to be because Noah was just the awkward comic relief guy and Audrey was always meant to be a hero. He never before imagined that the fact Audrey may or may not have been into girls was the reason she wouldn’t like him. Standing there in his moment, he couldn’t quite figure if that fact made his way-more-than-a-crush on Audrey a whole lot easier or quite possibly the hardest thing, ever.

All Noah wanted to do was tell all his problems to Audrey, like he did with everything. Although more recently, Audrey had been blowing him off a lot more than usual and so that was really weird. He knew, though, that this was almost certainly the _only_ thing he couldn’t talk to Audrey about; because it’s not like she could be objective about this. Sure, the last time Audrey was privy to Noah’s feelings she didn’t care but it was different then. For the one thing, he never told her, he was just really dumb and not suave at all and it was really obvious. It was also just a small crush back then. Like when Audrey would hug him or smile at him or whatever, he would get all out of sorts and nervous. Now though, now it’s ethereally different. Now it’s like with every tiny thing that Audrey does, Noah falls more in love with her. He’s so deeply in love with absolutely every aspect of Audrey and it is possibly the worst thing in the world.

Noah had been so caught up in himself that everything around him was going entirely unnoticed. He was startled out of his thoughts and back into reality by a hand clapping him on the shoulder. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t-” he began, turning to face the person behind the hand. He was greeted by the incredibly confused face of, none other than, Audrey. “Dude, you okay? You look a little, I don’t know, terrified?”

Noah’s eyes widened and then returned back to normal. “Oh yeah, I’m, yeah I’m fine. Let’s get to class, yeah?” He slung his arm around Audrey’s shoulder as the two headed off, Noah once again getting lost in his thoughts.


End file.
